Ryu Yamada
Ryu Yamada (山田 竜, Yamada Ryū) is the protagonist and titular character of Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo. Appearance Yamada has spiky blueish-black hair and black eyes. He is often seen wearing small hoop earrings. Because the scenes are usually taken place in school, he wears his school uniform with his sleeves rolled up. It was said that before he entered high school, he had a different hairstyle. Personality Yamada is always late for school, naps in class and gets abysmal grades. His life is a dead bore. He is a former delinquent too, but even though he's a delinquent, he helps people when they're in trouble. After many events that happened to him, he became nicer. He can be quite dense too, not realizing that Nene has a crush on him. He also has feelings for Urara. Plot Supernatural Studies Club's Restoration Arc A teacher was mad at Yamada because of his low grades. He doesn't care of what the teacher says and just want him to shut up. Suddenly, Shiraishi brought the class journal to the teacher. The teacher talked to Yamada and compared him to Shiraishi which made him mad and called Shiraishi a dull girl in his mind. After getting outside of the staff room, Yamada walked through the hallway while students are talking about him and then saw Shiraishi going up in the stairway. Yamada blocked her way and smirked at her. Shirashi gave him a mad glare which shocked Yamada and made him slip. Yamada fell down the stairway along with Shiraishi. Charming Telepathy Arc Futuristic Arc Culture Festival Arc Witch Hunting Arc Student Council Formation Arc Seven New Witches Arc Winter Break Arc Second Witch War Arc Abilities Duplication: When Yamada kisses one of the witches with special powers he replicates their power and automatically uses it against them. After he's able to use the power when he kisses a normal person. If Yamada kisses another witch then the abilities he had won't affect the said witch. This can be seen when he kissed Nene Odagiri he didn't swap bodies with her or when he kissed Urara after he replicated Nene's powers she didn't fall in love with him. Appearances in Other Media OVAs Relationships 'Original first set of witches' Urara Shiraishi: In class, Yamada sits next to her and their first interaction in the manga was on the staircase. Their impressions on each other at the beginning wasn't so great considering Yamada found it annoying how smart she was and Shiraishi didn't like his attitude. However it all turned upside down when Yamada fell back from the staircase, knocking Shiraishi down with him since she was behind him. Their friendship develops throughout the series as they occasionally swap bodies, due to Shiraishi's body swapping powers, to help each other socially and educationally. Yamada started developing feelings for her after becoming closer and closer to her and after she had lost her memories of him, he confessed to her hoping that it'll trigger her memories. She rejected him straight but oddly her heart was beating fast, insinuating that she has feelings for him. Afterwards, in chapter 90 , when everyone had their memories back, Yamada confessed to her once again. As response, she told him that he was the one that she liked and she said 'yes' to his confession of love. After this, they start dating. Nene Odagiri: She's the second witch to kiss Yamada. When the two kissed, Nene fell in love with him because her own witch power was copied by Yamada. After he released her from her own power, she fell for him truly but doesn't admit it until later on in the manga. Yamada, being dense, doesn't know about her feelings for him. Meiko Otsuka: The two had met before the manga as they re-took their exams. Afterwards, Yamada helped her and her friends in cheating for the test, using her witch power. They became good friends after that. Maria Sarushima: She never minded Yamada kissing her even though they hardly met. They became good friends afterwards and Yamada helped her lose her witch power. Noa Takigawa: She has a one-sided affection for him, clinging to him whenever she has the chance. Mikoto Asuka: They aren't really considered friends but Mikoto eventually helped Yamada restore everyone's memory of him. Rika Saionji: She was quite troublesome for him since Rika was the reason why Yamada's friends couldn't remember him but she turned sides after some persuading was kicking in. 'Second set of witches' Tsubasa Konno: It took time to convince her to kiss Yamada since she wanted her first kiss to be with someone she actually liked. Kotori Moegi: Yamada became friends with her after sitting down and playing with her and her doll. Nancy: Aiko Chikushi: Momoko Seishuin: Akane Kikuchi: Sora Himekawa: Ryu has developed some romantic feelings for Sora. Others Toranosuke Miyamura: Trivia *Yamada's first french kiss was with Maria. Reference Category:Male Category:Supernatural Studies Club Category:Witch Killers Category:Student Council Category:Second-Year Students Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Yamada Family Member Category:Article stubs